Love can't be defined
by hanz242
Summary: Edward knew Lucy in the beginning. He does not know that Lucy, the new flamboyant girl at school, is his old 13 year old friend, all grown up; and a vampire of course. Who will be choose, Bella, the girl he thinks he loves or the strange, alluring Lucy?


_22nd May 1918_

The sky above is cloudless and dragon flies flit through the air carelessly. The sun beats down on my head like a bully as I run towards the meadow. I can hear my dad practising the violin in the distance.

"Edward!" I plonk myself beside him "**Boo**!" I shout as I jump on top of him.

"Lucy, hello, I swear your smile is the only thing getting me through each day," he grins at me and his eyes shine.

"Why thank you _Mr Edward_, Mom's making me go to some stupid tea party later. I'd much rather go down to the river with you," I huff- Mom with her _big skirts_ and _old fashioned opinions_.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something. I don't think you're going to like it," his smile fades and suddenly he looks distant, as though he is staring into the future.

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?" His eyes well up with tears. Tears begin simultaneously fall off his cheeks silently. I can almost see my horrified expression in the large drops of sadness.

"I'm ill. I'm not going to get better; the doctor says it's Influenza. We can't see each other anymore," He looks up at me slowly, and gently I wipe the tears from his eyes.

He brushes his fingers across some tulips to his left. They drip with moisture and it lands on my leg. The scenery is so beautiful. The weeping willows surround us in a small field teeming with beautiful flowers of all different colours.

Edwards's words slowly sink in. A stab of pain hits me in the gut. _He can't leave; he's a part of me. _

"Why? But Edward I'll stay with you. You mean alot to me. I've always loved you," Tears trickle down my pale cheeks.

"Your 13, _you don't know what love is_. But, I love you to Luce, I really do," He nestles me into his chest and takes a breath.

His warm brown eyes stare into my milky blue ones. The corners of his mouth turn up slowly; little did I know it was the last smile I'd see.

"Goodbye Lucy, I'll never forget you," Slowly he turns his back to me.

"No you don't Edward! COME BACK HERE! EDWARD, WAIT! PLEASE!" I put my head in my hands, expecting him to run back and scoop me up into his arms like he normally does when I'm upset.

When I turn my head, he is gone. I search everywhere, but he isn't anywhere to be found.

Two weeks later no one hears anything. Until we read the local paper.

Deaths

_Edward Cullen, Influenza, died peacefully. _

I couldn't breathe, I could not talk, and I could not function.

_(Future)_

I glance at my lips quickly before I rush out the door; perfectly outlined and glossy, the way I like them, and siren red of course, the irony of the colour always makes me giggle. Quickly I glance at my outfit for the day; my dark jeans coordinate with my loose white top. The gold necklace I wear brings it all together, and my purple heels add another pop of colour to the look. I look good, I know I do.

I'm nervous. I don't know why though, I'm a century old. There is something about Forks and its gloomy climate. I can't pin point it, but the house was too gorgeous not to purchase. It has six bedrooms, two of which I've converted into wardrobes. It's got a wonderful old exterior that reminds me of my childhood home but it's wonderfully modern inside.

Quickly I slide into my vintage red Jaguar parked in my drive. It would be quicker to go by foot, but I wouldn't want any questions about how I got there, so this is more inconspicuous.

I arrive outside the drab school building reletivley quickly, breaking the speed limit by 60mph. As I pull in everyone stares at me and my car and watches as I exit the vehicle.

A girl who reminds me of a Pixie strangely runs up to greet me.

"Hey, I'm Alice. What's your name? Is that a vintage Jag? Oh my gosh! What a beauty! I'd love to give her a whirl. I love, love, love your outfit. Where are your jeans from?" Her voice is quick, and it rings up and down like a bell.

I've decided I like her already.

"My name is Lucy. Thank you! I'll take you out for a spin one day. They are from topshop, it's a British shop. I'm new here," before I can finish she buts in.

"I love your accent!" She sees me looking over at a silver Volvo.

A boy and a girl are leaning against it kissing slowly. My ears can hear their lips moving slowly and passionately. She says "I love you" and he replies "Have a lovely day Bella".

He has beautiful bronze hair, but I cannot see his eyes as they are clouded by his dark glasses. He has a beautiful physique.

"Who is he?" I ask Alice.

"Edward, he's my adopted brother. That girl was Bella, she's his girlfriend. They are pretty...intense," She smiles to herself.

He pulls down his glasses and I'm met with these beautiful topaz eyes. He stares into my intense blue stare and it lasts for a while.

_Edward. _

The strange boy walks away and mutters under his breath "Urg...Alice".

I stare down at my strange new small friend, her eyes are kind. I've already warmed to her, and I rarely warm to anybody. I quickly avert my gaze to the boy walking off into the distance.

_Well he is certainly a mystery I'd very much like to solve._


End file.
